Bubbles
by The Light Of You And Me
Summary: 'The last thing Sonic had been expecting while sitting on the couch reading a book was to suddenly have soap bubbles blown in his face' Tails wants to surprise Sonic during a rare few minutes of down time in their usually hectic lives. Sontails fluff.


**I love writing the two of them being playful together so I decided to write this little idea up :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the Sonic franchise and I am making no money from writing this.**

The last thing Sonic had been expecting while sitting on the couch reading a book was to suddenly have soap bubbles blown in his face. After a few seconds of spluttering and waving his hands in front of his face, he looked up to see Tails giggling at him with a pile of bubbles in his hand.

"What was that for?" Sonic questioned, raising an eyebrow. Without saying anything, Tails walked over to where Sonic was sat, pulled the book from his hands and placed it down on the coffee table before slipping his hand into Sonic's and pulling him up. Too confused to say anything, Sonic silently followed Tails through the house they had shared for almost 2 years with their hands clasped together. Soon they came to a stop in the doorway of their bathroom.

"If you're trying to tell me something, I'm not getting it" Sonic admitted, looking around the room as though that would help him figure out what Tails was doing. Rolling his eyes, Tails pointed towards the bath tub. Obediently, Sonic turned around and saw that it was full, with a deep layer of bubbles sitting on top. At least now he knew where the soap bubbles he had been attacked with had come from. But he still wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"I still don't-" Sonic started but was cut off as Tails walked past him and stepped into the bath.

"Join me" Tails requested, looking up at Sonic as he sank down into the water and bubbles slid over his body. Smirking to himself as he realised what Tails had been wanting from him this whole time, he walked over to the bath and stepped in the opposite side of where Tails was sat. He held out his hand to help keep Sonic steady as he lowered himself down. Before he could say anything, Tails scoped up a handful of bubbles and blew them at Sonic. This time, all Sonic did was laugh and throw another handful of bubbles back at him.

"Hey!" Tails squealed, wiping bubbles from his eyes. Sonic continued laughing, earning him another handful of bubbles to the face. He spluttered for a moment before blindly grabbing more bubbles and throwing them in Tails' direction. From the loud squeak Tails gave, Sonic guessed his aim had been sound. Suddenly, Tails flicked his hand and sent a spray of water towards Sonic and just like that, war had begun. The two held almost nothing back as they pelted each other with handfuls of bubbles and splashed water at one another.

"S-Stop, stop it!" Tails finally managed to plead through his giggles and Sonic relented his attack. Breathless, Sonic leant back against the side of the bath and opened his arms out towards Tails. Once Tails caught his breath back after laughing so much, he shifted his body so his back faced Sonic and slowly he lowered himself to lay against his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonic said quietly, gently running his fingers through Tails' fur.

"Go for it" Tails replied, mindlessly running his hand through the water to make patterns in the fading bubbles.

"Why did you do all of this?" Sonic asked and Tails' hand stopped in its tracks, hovering just above the water.

"I wanted to get you to relax" Tails told him after a brief pause. Sonic tilted his head in confusion and opened his mouth to say something but no words seemed to fit properly with what he wanted to express.

"I know you're really stressed right now with everything that's been happening. I just wanted to give you a little chill out time" Tails explained and Sonic found himself smiling down at him. When he still didn't say anything, Tails turned around to look at him. Sonic reached up and ran the back of his hand down Tails' cheek before leaning forwards and kissing him softly. Tails smiled against his lips and wrapped an arm around Sonic's waist. Suddenly a shiver shot through Tails' body, causing Sonic to smile and break away from the kiss.

"We should probably dry off" Sonic smiled and Tails nodded, trying to stop his body from shivering again. Together they stepped out the bath. Sonic grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Tails' shoulders before getting one for himself.

"Thank you" Sonic smiled as he looked over at Tails.

"You're welcome" Tails replied, smiling brightly as he took a step towards Sonic and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sonic replied by cupping Tails' face with his hands and reconnecting their lips. And for the hundredth time in the past few minutes, Sonic realised just how lucky he was to have Tails in his life.


End file.
